state of grace
by morning shades
Summary: jason menghabiskan sebuah sore yang tenang bersama thalia. post- tlh. grace's siblings, mentioned luke/thalia and piper/jason/reyna.


pjo/hoo © rick riordan

state of grace

* * *

Jason menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan bermain tangkap bendera bersama pekemah lain dan beberapa Pemburu Artemis yang tinggal. Mereka tidak menang, tentu saja. Konon, mereka memang tidak pernah menang dalam permainan tangkap bendera melawan Pemburu. Jason tidak terlalu kecewa mereka kalah, hanya saja dia agak kesal dikalahkan oleh kakaknya sendiri—secara literal. Jason benar-benar berduel satu lawan satu dengan Thalia. Ditambah lagi Clarisse tidak berhenti berteriak dengan emosi maksimal kepadanya. Bukan salahnya, jika Thalia bertarung lebih baik dari pada yang dia kira.

Putra Jupiter itu sudah nyaris mendapatkan bendera lawan, ketika kakaknya tiba-tiba muncul dari sela pepohonan dan berkata, "Meski kau adikku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang dengan mudah." Jason tidak punya pilihan selain melawannya. Dia sudah pernah melihat Thalia melontarkan anak panah pada _gegenes _di Rumah Serigala, Desember lalu. Kali ini dia merasakannya langsung ditambah kemahirannya bertarung menggunakan belati. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan mendapat beberapa goresan (meskipun tidak terlalu parah) dari belati milik sang kakak dan bonus dua buah anak panah menancap di pelindung kepalanya. Untung saja, mereka tidak saling melontarkan petir—bisa-bisa akan tersiar berita _Grace Bersaudara Menghanguskan Hutan Perkemahan Blasteran. _Jason ingat, Annabeth pernah berkata Thalia bertarung menggunakan tombak sebelum dia bergabung dengan pemburu. Sekarang Jason bertanya-tanya, apa kakak perempuannya itu juga mahir menggunakan pedang. Jika ya, berarti dia benar-benar mengerikan.

Untung saja dia tidak berakhir di ruang kesehatan seperti beberapa anak lain. Hanya beberapa luka goresan yang akan segera sembuh dengan sepotong ambrosia. Jason memutuskan membereskan luka-lukanya sendiri. Dia menempatkan dirinya di dekat danau—sejauh mungkin dari Clarisse, dia tidak akan tahan jika Putri Ares itu mulai marah-marah kepadanya lagi. _Gladius_nya dibiarkan tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Maaf."

Jason menoleh ke arah suara—suara kakaknya, dia tahu pasti. Thalia sudah menjajah tempat di sebelah kirinya, menyodorkan sepotong ambrosia kepadanya. Thalia tampak lebih _manusiawi_ dengan _t-shirt _hitam beraksen ungu di lengan dan celana pendek yang tampak kasual. Pakaian serba perak dan parka yang biasa dia pakai dalam perburuan monster membuatnya tampak seperti bukan manusia—dalam artian baik, kadang-kadang membuat Jason sedikit iritasi dan terintimidasi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud benar-benar melukaimu," Thalia berkata lagi. Kali ini sambil mengambil alih sapu tangan dalam genggaman adik laki-lakinya—membersihkan darah dan noda tanah di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jason bergumam. Permainan tangkap bendera dan simulasi perang di Perkemahan Jupiter sedikit lebih kasar dan bar-bar dibandingkan di sini—jadi bukan masalah besar. Jason mematahkan potongan ambrosia dari Thalia menjadi kepingan yang lebih kecil. "Aku pernah mendapatkan luka yang lebih parah."

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?" putri sulung keluarga Grace itu mengedik ke arah para pekemah yang menyiapkan api unggun di sekitar amfiteater. Annabeth dan Piper melambai kepadanya, Thalia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Jason menggeleng. "Nanti saja. Aku menghindari Clarisse, dia masih marah padaku."

"Kau akan terbiasa. Sifatnya memang begitu."

"Tapi itu kan hanya permainan."

"Ya. Tapi, sebagian teman-temanmu pasti ingin mengalahkan Pemburu. Aku juga begitu, waktu aku masih pekemah biasa." Thalia tersenyum. "Kami kalah dan aku menyalahkan Percy. Kami nyaris berduel di hutan, waktu itu."

Jason membayangkan apa jadinya jika mereka benar-benar berduel. Mungkin, Perkemahan Blasteran sudah tersapu habis mengingat kemampuan bertarung Thalia (titel Putri Zeus sudah pasti bukan main-main dan Artemis mengakui Thalia sebagai Letnannya) dan Percy, yang menyelamatkan dunia musim panas lalu, Putra Poseidon yang pastinya bisa mengendalikan air. Benar-benar akan terjadi bencana. "Bencana besar, jika kalian benar-benar berduel."

"Untungnya tidak. Kami akan jadi tersangka utama pembumihangusan Perkemahan Blasteran—dan mungkin Long Island, jika itu terjadi."

"Itu juga yang akan terjadi kalau kau mengahantamku dengan petir, tadi," Jason tertawa, yang secara tidak langsung membuat kakaknya turut tertawa juga. "Uhm, Thals. Kau akan pergi lagi besok siang?"

Thalia tidak menjawab. Mata biru elektriknya memandang pekemah, satyr, dan pemburu yang berlalu lalang di sekitar amfiteater. Meski bukan musim panas, Perkemahan Blasteran tampak cukup ramai oleh para pekemah tahunan, satyr, dan beberapa Pemburu Artemis yang berkunjung. Thalia menghela napas, lalu berkata, "aku bisa tinggal satu atau dua hari lebih lama jika kau mau."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bukan bocah dua tahun yang menelan stepler lagi, Thalia," Jason melirik kakaknya. Meskipun masih banyak yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Thalia, dia tidak mau kakaknya menunda kewajibannya. Sejak Jason tiba di Perkemahan Blasteran, Thalia terkadang tinggal di perkemahan sedikit lebih lama sebelum kembali bertugas sebagai Letnan Artemis—setidaknya, begitu menurut Annabeth. Toh, Jason tidak keberatan jika memang dirinya menjadi alasan bagi Thalia untuk tinggal lebih lama—berarti sang kakak peduli padanya, tapi tidak berarti dia akan memonopoli Thalia. Lagipula dia bukan anak kecil lagi.

Thalia mengacak rambut pirangnya, "tapi bagiku, kau tetap adik kecilku."

"Hei, umurku sama denganmu sekarang—kau tidak menua soalnya," protes Jason. Kadang-kadang, rasanya aneh memiliki kakak yang bahkan tampak lebih muda darimu. Padahal, seharusnya Thalia sudah berusia duapuluh tahun. Jason membayangkan, jika suatu ketika nanti dia menua dan eksistensi Thalia tetap sama seperti hari ini, karena dia imortal—dia akan menjadi lebih tua dari kakaknya. Terdengar aneh.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau adikku. Aku yang mengganti popokmu waktu kau masih bayi, adik kecil."

"Tapi, tahun ini aku akan jadi satu tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Tidak." Thalia mengoreksi. "Aku menjadi pemburu ketika usiaku enambelas tahun kurang beberapa jam. Kau baru akan berusia enambelas tahun awal Juli tahun ini."

Jason tidak menanggapi. Dia mengamati figur kakaknya dari samping. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan terurai, panjangnya sudah sedikit melewati bahu, potongan rambutnya tidak rapi, dan tampak berantakan dipermainkan angin musim semi. Sepasang iris biru cerah, seperti danau yang membeku pada musim dingin, identik dengan miliknya. Garis wajahnya nyaris sempurna, cantik tapi dingin sekaligus tegas—samar-samar Jason mengingat wajah ibu mereka melalui Thalia. Ada kemiripan, meski tidak terlalu dominan. Sepertinya, lebih banyak Zeus dalam sosok Thalia, dibandingkan ibu mereka.

"Thalia," Jason memanggil. Kakak perempuannya menoleh. "Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Pemburu?"

Thalia memalingkan wajahnya dari Jason. Memandang ke arah danau—seolah-olah air hijau kebiruan yang tampak tenang itu hal paling menarik yang pernah ada. Thalia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum menjawab, "untuk menghindari ramalan."

"Itu yang mereka ceritakan padaku. Aku ingin dengar versi ceritamu."

Thalia tampak gelisah. Sejenak, Jason merasa bersalah telah mendesak kakaknya. Mungkin, dia tidak ingin bercerita—atau setidaknya _belum. _Thalia pasti tidak pernah benar-benar menceritakan alasan lengkapnya untuk bergabung dengan sekumpulan gadis yang selamanya tetap berusia remaja .

"Aku pengecut, Jason. Aku membekukan umurku untuk melarikan diri ramalan. Percy jelas lebih baik dariku—kau lihat, dia menyelamatkan Olympus. Kalau aku menerima ramalan itu, aku tidak menjamin akan berakhir sebagus ini," Thalia berusaha menjelaskan—meski eksplanasinya belum menerangkan semuanya. Tapi Jason tetap mendengarkan. "Tepat beberapa jam sebelumnya—sebelum aku memutuskan menerima tawaran Artemis—aku benar-benar nyaris menghancurkan Olympus."

Jason mengerutkan keningnya, masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya. Tapi, dia tidak bertanya dan membiarkan Thalia melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu tentang Ophiotaurus dan kisah di baliknya?"

Jason mengangguk. "Jika kau mengorbankan isi perut makhluk itu, kau akan memiliki kekuatan untuk mengkudeta Olympus—semacam itu."

"Kau benar," Thalia memejamkan matanya. "Aku nyaris melakukannya, hari itu."

"Tapi, kau berhasil menghindarinya." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

Thalia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku sempat tergoda dengan kekuasaan yang mereka tawarkan. Bagaimana jika Kronos memanipulasiku lagi? Jadi, aku menimpakan ramalan itu pada Percy—aku pengecut, aku tahu."

Jason membayangkan dirinya manjadi Thalia yang akan berusia enambelas tahun dalam beberapa jam, kehancuran atau keberlangsungan dunia ada di tangannya. Wajar saja dia membuang kesempatannya untuk menjadi anak dalam ramalan. Kakaknya jelas tidak mau menjadi objek ramalan—memangnya siapa yang mau? Jason mengerti, Thalia merasa tidak sanggup menanggung beban seberat dunia setelah dia nyaris menerima tawaran kekuasaan sedahsyat itu.

"Aku tidak memintamu mengerti, Jason. Lagipula itu sudah berlalu," Thalia berkata lembut—kakaknya pasti melihat garis wajahnya yang berkerut bingung, atau mungkin hanya perasaan seorang kakak.

Jason mengangguk—memutuskan mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain. "Oh ya, soal foto-fotomu di Kabin Zeus—"

"Simpan saja. Sebagai pengingat kalau kau punya kakak perempuan yang memburu monster ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Kalau kau tak mau menyimpannya, kau bisa menyingkirkannya," Thalia tersenyum padanya.

"Bukan yang itu." Jason menggeleng. Dia merogoh saku celana jinsnya. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dia ambil dari Kabin Satu. Foto yang sudah tampak usang—menunjukkan seberapa lama waktu sudah terlewat. Di permukaan kertas yang tidak terlalu tebal, tercetak potret seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar duabelas atau tigabelas tahun dengan rambut hitam pendek—Thalia, Annabeth yang baru berusia tujuh atau delapan tahun, dan remaja laki-laki berambut pirang—jika Jason tidak salah ingat, Annabeth pernah berkata namanya Luke, pada hari pertama dia sampai di Perkemahan Blasteran. "Mereka teman-temanmu, kau pasti ingin menyimpannya."

Rahang Thalia tampak mengeras, ketika dia menerima lembaran kertas itu dari Jason. "Ketika kau menjadi imortal—meskipun tidak mutlak, aku akan tetap mati suatu ketika nanti—kenangan tidak terlalu dibutuhkan lagi, Jason."

Suaranya bergetar—atau setidaknya Jason merasa begitu. Jemari Thalia mengusap potret anak laki-laki pirang yang merangkulnya di dalam foto itu. Raut wajahnya tidak terdefinisi. Mungkin, dengan kembalinya potret itu ke tangan Thalia, beberapa memori lama membanjir kembali di otaknya. Ketika Thalia kembali memandang wajah sang adik, Jason berusaha menebak apa yang dia pikirkan melalui sepasang kolam biru muda itu. Yang dia temukan, kristal biru elektrik itu tampak becek dan butiran air mata yang menggantung di bulu matanya. Thalia cepat-cepat mengusap kedua matanya, sebelum tetes bening itu sempat mengaliri pipinya.

"Laki-laki itu..." Jason memutuskan tidak menyinggung soal air mata. "Namanya Luke, bukan?"

Thalia mengangguk, "Luke Castellan. Dia sudah meninggal, sekarang."

Jason sudah tahu soal itu. Dia bahkan tahu bagaimana Luke tewas meski tidak secara detil—para pekemah pernah membicarakannya, meski pun tidak banyak. Meski beberapa orang menolak menganggapnya pahlawan, Jason menganggap yang dia lakukan cukup heroik dan berani—dengan caranya sendiri. Dia membereskan kerusakan yang dia sebabkan dengan hidupnya sebagai penukar. "Dia pahlawan dalam ramalan, Thalia."

"Dia meninggal, dan yang dia tahu aku membencinya."

Jason terkesiap.

"Aku bahkan tidak punya kesempatan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan maaf—karena aku pernah memcoba membunuhnya."

"Dia temanmu, jadi kurasa dia akan mengerti." Jason berharap dia tidak berbohong. Dia hanya mengucapkan apa yang dia pikirkan. Bukan salah Thalia jika dia sempat membenci Luke—pada dasarnya Luke juga melakukan kesalahan yang nyaris tidak termaafkan.

"Entahlah, Jason." Thalia menggeleng. Ada luka yang tak terkatakan dalam pandang matanya. "Kenangan terakhirku tentang sosok Luke hanya raut wajahnya yang bengis dan haus darah. Matanya ... keemasan—mata milik Kronos. Aku berharap aku ada di sana ketika dia meninggal. Melihat temanmu di ambang kematian mungkin bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi setidaknya, kenangan terakhirku tentang Luke bukan tentang sosoknya yang sedang menghancurkan Olympus."

Jason tidak berkomentar. Dia tidak tahu, susunan frasa macam apa yang sanggup membuat kakaknya merasa lebih baik. Jason tidak pernah merasakan apa yang dialami Thalia, dia ragu dia akan mengucapkan hal yang tepat pada Letnan Artemis itu. Lagipula, Thalia mungkin hanya ingin didengarkan.

."Thals ... apa kau—uhm—kau tahu..." Jason berusaha menyusun kalimat sebaik yang dia bisa. Menanyakan tentang laki-laki kepada kakakmu yang menjadi Letnan Artemis, jujur saja, agak sulit dilakukan.

"Aku menyukainya?" Thalia menyelesaikan pertanyaan Jason, disambut anggukan canggung sang adik. "Dia teman pertamaku, kami sama-sama kabur dari rumah di usia yang sangat muda, dan kami sudah melalui banyak hal bersama-sama. Bohong, kalau aku bilang aku tidak pernah menyukainya lebih dari teman—_well, _itu dulu. Dia sudah meninggal sekarang dan aku Pemburu. Kau pasti mengerti apa artinya."

Satu hal yang Jason sadari dari perbincangan singkat mengenai Luke Castellan. Tampaknya, ramalan bukan satu-satunya alasan Thalia untuk menerima tawaran Artemis. Orang yang disukainya—yang begitu dipedulikannya, hingga Thalia rela mengumpankan dirinya pada selusin monster, menjadi tangan kanan Penguasa Titan, bukan hal yang aneh jika Thalia menyerah.

"Apa dia menyukaimu juga?" sedetik setelah mengatakannya, Jason agak menyesal. Dia tampak seperti saudara overprotektif yang serba ingin tahu. Buru-buru, Jason menambahkan, "Tidak usah dijawab kalau kau tak mau."

"Mungkin," Thalia mengangkat bahu, tdak tampak terganggu dengan pertanyaan Jason.

"Mungkin?"

"Itu cerita sepuluh tahun lalu, Jace."

Jason memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Thalia mungkin tidak ingin mengingatnya. Membicarakan tentang Luke—secara general—sudah cukup sensitif bagi Thalia yang notabene mengenalnya lebih lama dari siapa pun. Ditambah lagi hal-hal pribadi yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Sudah cukup tentang diriku. Sekarang giliranmu, Jason Grace," Thalia menepuk punggungnya. Nada suaranya sudah kembali manjadi Thalia yang biasanya.

"Aku sudah menceritakan hidupku di Perkemahan Jupiter. Apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?" Hidup Jason sebelum tiba di Perkemahan Blasteran memang hanya sebatas Perkemahan Jupiter dan aktivitasnya, beberapa misi mematikan, menjadi Praetor selama beberapa bulan sebelum Juno menculiknya—tidak ada yang terlalu menarik. Terlebih lagi dia sudah berada di Perkemahan Jupiter sejak usianya tiga tahun, sepanjang hidupnya hanya dihabiskan di sana. "Kurasa, dibandingkan denganku hidupmu jadi terdengar lebih menarik."

"Apanya yang menarik? Zeus mengubahku menjadi pohon pinus. Yang benar saja," Thalia menggerutu.

Mau tak mau Jason tersenyum. Sulit dipercaya, kakaknya pernah menjadi pohon pinus setidaknya selama enam tahun. Tapi, hidup sebagai demigod memang selalu dipenuhi hal-hal aneh yang kadang irasional—Jason sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Hanya saja, mengubah putrinya sendiri menjadi pohon, bagi Jason terasa keterlaluan meski dalam parameter seorang dewa. Kenapa Zeus tidak mengirim bantuan sebelum Thalia sekarat? Atau kenapa Zeus tidak mengirim satyr untuk menjemput Thalia lebih awal? Rasanya Jason sedikit mengerti, mengapa beberapa blasteran membenci orang tua dewata mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pohon?"

Jason menduga raut wajahnya pasti tampak bodoh dan menggelikan, karena Thalia tertawa. "Kau kehabisan pertanyaan, sepertinya. Aku tidak terlalu ingat, Jace, rasanya seperti tertidur—atau mungkin koma. Lalu tiba-tiba enam tahun sudah berlalu ketika kau bangun. Wow."

"_Cool." _Jason berkomentar singkat. "Tapi, bukan berarti aku mau diubah menjadi pohon juga."

Thalia tertawa pelan. "Hei, kau curang! Sekarang seharusnya giliranmu bercerita."

"Apa lagi yang mau kau ketahui?"

"Tentang pacarmu, mungkin?" Thalia mengedik ke arah amfiteater—lebih tepatnya ke arah Piper.

Jason merasa wajahnya memanas. "A-aku menyukainya. Hanya saja, rasanya tidak adil untuk Piper—ingatannnya tentangku dimodifikasi Kabut."

"Bukan berarti kau tidak bisa membuat memori lain yang nyata, kan?" Atensi Thalia masih terpaku pada Piper yang sedang berbicara dengan Annabeth dan beberapa orang anak perempuan lain. Lalu, melirik Jason—matanya berkilat menggoda. "Atau—setelah ingatanmu kembali—kau ingat kalau kau punya pacar yang lain di Perkemahan Jupiter?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Jason balas memandang kakaknya. Pertanyaan Thalia nyaris tepat sasaran—nyaris. Ada gadis lain yang dia perhatikan di Perkemahan Jupiter. Tapi Jason merasa gadis itu hanya menganggapnya rekan sesama Praetor.

Thalia mengangkat bahu. "Perasaanku saja."

"_Well, _ada seseorang di Perkemahan Jupiter. Namanya Reyna—dia partnerku sesama Praetor. Ketika memoriku kembali dan aku ingat tentang Reyna ... aku jadi meragukan perasaanku pada Piper," Jason memutuskan kakaknya bisa dipercaya. Thalia juga tidak tampak seperti gadis yang suka menggosip dan bukan tipikal cewek yang tertarik dengan masalah romansa orang lain—dia Pemburu, ingat? Lagi pula dia jarang sekali berada di perkemahan. Dengan segala macam pertimbangan di atas, asumsikan saja hal ini akan aman di tangan Thalia.

"Jadi, dia mungkin saja pacarmu?"

"Entahlah," Jason mengangkat bahu. "Yang jelas, tampaknya _dulu _aku peduli padanya—lebih dari teman."

Thalia menghela napas. "Kalau itu, kau sendiri yang tahu jawabannya. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah kupedulikan lebih dari teman sudah mati, dan aku terikat sumpah untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun. Yang artinya aku sama tidak berpengalamannya denganmu—jawaban apa yang kauharapkan dariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin bercerita. Aku belum pernah berbicara soal ini pada siapa pun. Kurasa kau bisa dipercaya," Jason bergumam.

"Kau tak ingin aku membicarakannya dengan yang lain?"

Jason membalas pertanyaan kakaknya dengan anggukan singkat. "Sampai ingatanku kembali sepenuhnya dan aku tahu siapa Reyna bagiku."

"Aku akan tutup mulut," otot bibir Thalia tertarik membentuk senyum. "Lagipula ini urusan pribadimu. Aku tidak akan ikut campur.

"Terima kasih, Kak." Jason meraih _gladius_nya, lalu beranjak dari tepi danau. Tangan kanannya terulur pada Thalia."Sekarang waktunya api unggun dan bersenang-senang."

Menyambut uluran tangan adiknya, Thalia tersenyum. "Baiklah, Adik Kecil."

**compiuto**

* * *

i didn't write or read anything in bahasa indonesia for almost a month and i felt so awkward to write this tbh. i'm suck in my mother language—it's frustating. anyway, i was secretly hoping that Thalia together with Jason, and any random gods whoever is okay kicked some giant ass in blood of olympus. i learnt to write drama script lately so i tried to write many dialogs here. it's not really good though. and, thanks for reading ^^.


End file.
